


Say What You Mean

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-10
Updated: 2010-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 15:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky tells Hutch, "I love her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say What You Mean

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 comm challenge 72: Kira

My ace in the hole, or so I thought.

"I love her."

Hutch didn't have an answer for that. Means I won, right? So why did it feel like I lost?

"I love her."

Why was I saying it to Hutch? I hadn't even said it to Kira yet.

I tried to, that night. I held her, kissed her, but the words wouldn't come.

Then she said, "Why can't I love both of you?"

She didn't really mean _love_. Not the forsaking-all-others-'til-death-do-us-part kind of love.

Suddenly, I realized—I didn't either. At least, not with her.

"Hutch? We gotta talk."


End file.
